Under Covers
by Starfire-is-not-a-wimp
Summary: Tonight is the night. Edward and Winry have taken the next step in their relationship: sleeping in the same bed.  Just falling asleep seems to be harder than both of them thought.


Under Covers

_Tonight is the night. Edward and Winry have taken the next step in their relationship: sleeping in the same bed. Just falling asleep seems to be harder than both of them thought._

Edward stared down in front of him. The room was dark. The stark white of the sheets before him froze him to the spot. His hands were balled up into fists, his body trembling. No matter how intense he could muster his stare, the bed won over Ed's nerves.

"L-loosen up, Ed," Winry said. Her back, bundled up in the blanket, faced Edward. The whole situation made her feel just as awkward as him.

Tonight was the first night Edward and Winry decided to sleep in the same bed.

Edward frowned even more, grumbling. His mouth set in a tight line and it twitched slightly with each passing minute.

Worst of all, wearing only his boxers, Edward started to feel a bit chilly. But he continued his staring contest with the bed. Just looking at Winry would set off a chain that would have him blushing right down to his toes. Then again, he wouldn't be cold anymore.

Edward sighed, letting out the breath he kept pent-up, then blinked hard. He opened his eyes to his right arm. Clenching and unclenching his fist, Edward would never get past the wonderful feeling of human flesh. He closed his eyes once more.

"Right," he thought, "if I could get my right arm back then I-I can do..." he gulped, "_this_." Edward opened his eyes again. They flashed with a new determined spark.

Bending his real knee, Edward slid it onto the bed. His hands smoothed over the sheets. Lifting up his automail leg, Edward felt the bed dip considerably. He glanced back at his leg dangling half off the bed. Beads of sweat gathered across his forehead as he turned his attention in front of him again. Winry twitched, turning her body around barely an inch. It still went too noticeable to Edward, and with a sharp intake of breath, he clambered onto the mattress. He lay on his back and let out that breath as he drew the covers up to his neck. Yet Edward didn't let himself rest after that. His eyes rolled over to the curled up shape of Winry. Her blonde head just poked out from under the covers.

The two had gotten closer after Edward and Alphonse returned in their newly resurrected bodies. After Edward returned from his travels in the west, the two had gotten a lot closer. It was only a matter of time before their boundaries were tested even further during a routine check-up on Ed's leg.

Winry buried herself with her wrench in Edward's leg. Edward let his mind wander off, lulled by the cranking of gears and clanging metal. He gazed at the top of Winry's head, a wide dreamy smile settling across his face.

"Hey, Ed," Winry said. She didn't look up, but Ed was shaken from his reverie. She sounded cautious. "Um..." She laid her wrench down across his leg and still wouldn't look up.

"Yeah Winry?" Edward coaxed her. He bent over and tilted his head to catch her gaze. He didn't find the grey of her eyes, but the pink of a blush spread heavily across her cheeks. Edward frowned.

"D-do you, um..." she trailed off. Her voice was shaking. Ed's hand cradled the back of her head, his thumb making small circles in her hair. "Do you want to move into my room?"

She practically shouted it, which left Edward's hand frozen and clamped onto her head. The wrench rattled against his leg, set off by the trembling of Winry's fingers. Her chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

"Sure," Edward forced through his teeth. He, too, refused to look Winry's way. His face was scrunched up, taught under nerves and colored the same shade as hers. His pounding heart reverberated against his brain and he couldn't think of anything else to say. Of course, he reflected later, he wouldn't have said anything else.

Winry gasped, and shot her head up at him. She grabbed his hand from behind her, holding it in both of hers. Edward slowly turned to face her after her reaction. His face loosened up and he mirrored her surprised expression. They both stared at each other. Wide gold eyes at wide grey eyes. Then Winry relaxed into a small smile, bringing Edward's hand to rest on her cheek. Edward returned the smile, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her other ear. He didn't move, and she didn't mind.

Winry rustled in the bed even more. The crinkling of the sheets sounded much louder to Edward. He stared up at the ceiling, refusing to look her way until the shuffling died down. When he glanced down at what he thought was her back, he instead caught her face pouting up at him. She laid her fingers on his upper arm under the covers. His right arm. Edward stared at her for another stubborn moment before sighing loudly and crawling further under the covers. He gave her a small smile. Bending his head over her, he pressed his lips into her hair and mumbled, "Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Re-posted for silly glaring mistakes. Thank you again, KPT! But anyways, thank you for reading my first Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction! <strong>


End file.
